She's Killing Me
by bella-sk8er
Summary: "You had to choose the flowers with thorns." Why did I do this? She turned, smiling. Oh yeah, that's why. Based off the song She's Killing Me by A Rocket To The Moon. One-shot. DxC, Duncan's POV. R&R!


**AN: Okay, so this is a miny, rushed, cute little one-shot that I'm writing, because I'm having trouble with scripted, and I'm not going to have internet for 2 days. **

**So I was listning to the song 'She's Killing Me' by Rocket To The Moon, AWESOME song by the way!, and thought of Duncan and Courtney, so, a one-shot! (Duncan's POV)**

**That's all I really have to say, so, Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the song, not the show, not the band.**

* * *

I was hanging out with my buds, when my phone went off. I grabbed it an answered, somehow knowing it was Court.

"Hey Princess." I said, and heard Trent, DJ and Geoff groan. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Duncan. Do you mind if I come over?" She asked, her voice full of innocence. I looked down and realized I was wearing the shirt she hated. Ironically, it was my favorite. I smirked.

"Sure, I don't mind a bit." I answered and hungup. I could just imagine the face she'd make when she saw what I was wearing. I'm not going to lie, it hurt like hell, but I couldn't help but love the pain the uptight prep caused me. When the guys shot me a questioning look, I just shrugged. They wouldn't understand. When she got to my house, I ran outside to see if she wanted to go anywhere. See, Court and the guys don't get along at all, and I wasn't in the mood to be breaking up a fight today. She looked at me for a second, than shrugged. She got out of the drivers seat and into the passenger seat. That's right, I almost forgot. The only thing she drives is me crazy. I got into the drivers seat and started driving to the nearest coffee shop. When we were halfway there, and thankfully right outside a conveniance store, the car just stopped, and I realized we were out of gas. Unfortunatley, so did Courtney.

"Uggh! Duncan, you idiot! How could you let it be out of gas!" She yelled at me. I clutched the steering wheel so hard my knuckles went white as chalk.

"How should I know. It's not even my car!" I said back to her through clenched teeth.

"You should have checked it before we left!" She screamed.

"You should have checked if before you came to my house!" I yelled back. She huffed and fell back in her seat, arms crossed, knowing she'd lost. I swear, if we had had any gas at the moment, I would've driven her out to the outskirts of town and leave her there. Of course, I'd leave her a trail leading back to my house, and pray to everything I could think of she'd make it back okay and that she'd come home. I hated that no one knew how it was with us. My friends pretended to like her, but we all knew they didn't. They thought the same things I did, she's an annoying, uptight prep.

I got the car to the gas station, basically pushing the thing the whole way up hill, rolled it to the nearest available gas pump, put the gas in, than on Courtney's order washed the window til they shined. When I had finished, I was half dead, and I got back into the car, leaning my head back and putting the rock station on. Courtney got in the car, no doubt after paying the gas with daddy's credit card. She's never worked a day in her life. She dosn't need to. Of course, upon seeing me laid back, she just had to say something.

"God Duncan, why are you so lazy." I snorted, to tired to respond. Yeah, I was the lazy one. In a few seconds, the music station was changed to some classical, jazz crap. I opened an eye at Courtney, trying to glare. She just shrugged.

"Your music is stupid." She stated. Most people would have let that go, or just taken it as a statement. But I knew Courtney better than that. She was trying to start a fight. She always did, over the stupidest things. Of course, I helped keep it going.

"My music is stupid? At least my music has words to it! God, Court, you always critisize everything I do! You call me lazy, I just pushed a car, your car, up a hill to get gas in it!" I saw anger in her eyes. She knew I was right. She didn't care. I should've stopped there, but of course, I kept going. "You pick at everything. I can't ever do anything right in your eyes. Why do I even go out with you!" I yelled. I heard a gasp as what I just said sunk in. I turned to her. "Princess." Than I froze. She turned her head away from me, but I still caught what she was trying to hide. Tears started falling from her eyes silently.

"Bring me home." She said.

"Court,"

"I want to go home!" She yelled, but her voice was full of sorrow, not anger. I sighed, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world, and drove her home.

* * *

Later that night, I showed up at her house, a dozen roses in one hand, and apology in my head. I knocked, and she came to the door. She was still crying, and she looked like she'd been crying for a while now. My heart silently broke right there.

"What do you want?" She whispered. I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I didn't mean it. Court, I love you. More than anything. Even though you annoy the hell out of me, I don't want to loose you." I said, hating that I was being a total mush. But it was true. I loved this girl half to death, even though she killed me. Than I handed her the roses. She took them and scrunched her nose up.

"Ow. Did you have to choose the flowers with the thorns?" She asked me. I almost blew right there. Why did I do this? I knew she'd say something like that. But when she was turning around, I saw a smile form on her lips, her eyes full of joy and dare I say it, love. Oh yeah, I said in my head, letting myself in the house, closing and locking the door behind me. That's why.

* * *

**AN: and that, is how it endeth! Haha. Well, that's all I've really got to say. If you havn't heard the song, go listen to it! It's an amazing song! Well, peace out! See you guys saturday in Scripted! ..I hope.. Byeee! :)**


End file.
